A rack may be a frame or enclosure for mounting multiple electronic equipment able to provide computer services, storage services, network services, cloud services, etc. The racks may contain multiple “bays”, each designed to hold a rack-mounted electronic equipment, such as a server. Typically, the electronic equipment may be mounted (inserted into a bay in the rack) and secured in place. A single rack can contain a plurality of electronic equipment, stacked one above the other, so that said electronic equipment can be conveniently accessed by users for maintenance and operation. In some examples, each stacked electronic equipment may contain one or more resource modules. The electronic equipment may be attached to the rack by slider support arrangements that may allow to move the equipment in a drawer-like manner in and out of the rack, such that said equipment may be accessed without having to remove it from the rack.